


I'll Fall For You Soon Enough

by murdergatsby



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Hannibal Loves Will, Little Spoon Hannibal Cameo, M/M, Post-The Wrath of the Lamb, Sharing a Bed, Will Admitting His Feelings, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/pseuds/murdergatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Sorry to wake you.” Will said, smiling with sparkling eyes as if he were plotting.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Hannibal turned his palm on his cheek until his fingers were resting on the back of his neck. He brought their faces together again, brushing his lips against Will’s while he spoke. “This is a perfectly acceptable reason to wake me.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Fall For You Soon Enough

The way things fell into place for them had always been out of their control. Slow moving pieces had been created by fate for them- to fit them together no matter where life took them, and no matter how far apart they drifted. Will had tried to fight this before and he had failed. Now, he was just letting the pieces fall.

Hannibal and Will travelled together, stayed together. They escaped the country and bounced around from city to city, never settling longer than a few days in one place. They had both discussed and decided that killing someone with the intent to replace them, at this time, was too risky. They were going to need a new plan if they wanted to really disappear, and they were going to leave a trail like a hunted rabbit until they had one.

They stayed in hotels with rooms nicer than any home Will had ever owned; ornate in design, rich with history, and always accompanied by a breathtaking view. They never had separate rooms, but always had separate beds.

In the beginning, Will had nightmares. That was expected. However, the content of the nightmares took him by surprise.

He dreamed of Hannibal, and he dreamed of his lungs being torn apart by the ocean. He dreamed of hauling Hannibal’s unmoving body from the sea and Hannibal’s blood spilling onto the shore. He always dreamed that Hannibal had died, and awoke to the blistering heat of sheets soaked in sweat and fear.

Hannibal was always nearby in the real world, pulling himself from bed just as swiftly as Will pulled the bed from himself. While Will was still gasping and shaking Hannibal would hold him: by the shoulders, by the face- whatever touch Hannibal felt Will would benefit the most from. It took some experimenting from the both of them before they discovered the best thing for Will almost always was for Hannibal to hug him into his chest until he had fallen back to sleep. Even then, in the center of the night when it might have been more convenient, they never shared a bed. Hannibal always laid Will back down, making him as comfortable as possible without disturbing him, and returned to his own place of rest.

This was the way it was until a hotel they had made reservations at made a mistake, and gave them a room with only one bed. Although they both noticed right away, neither of them said a word until it was well past the time anything could be done about it.

Hannibal asked if Will minded, and Will said no.

They slept together and they slept well. It was cliché, but it was the best sleep Will could ever remember having. Hannibal must have felt similarly because he stopped requesting rooms with two beds after that. They stopped sleeping apart and the nightmares went away.

When they shared their bed they mostly slept with their backs turned towards each other, a comfortable amount of space between them. There was the rare occasion that Hannibal would turn in his sleep and echo Will’s position, and Will had once woken up to Hannibal touching him- a hand lazily draped over his waist. He believed that it was an accident, but he wondered how he’d feel if he believed differently.

That wondering had brought Will to this moment in time, when Hannibal was asleep and he was not. They were sharing their bed and Hannibal had turned in his sleep. This time, Will had turned too. They were face to face.

Hannibal looked different went he slept, as most people did. His eyes rocked slowly beneath his eyelids and Will tried to think of what peaceful dreams he could be having. The side of his face that rested on his pillow was squished, creating wrinkles on his around his eyes and forehead. His upper lip pulled up, exposing his teeth. It made Will smile, almost laugh.

_Such a perfectly composed man, made a fool of by sleep._

The more he looked at him, into him, the tighter his chest felt. Warmth radiated out from his heart like hands clutching at him. Hannibal had sparked this kind of feeling in him for years but it had started as singular, brief moments in time. Now it was nearly every day and every moment they shared. Sometimes he felt like he was choking on it. He was overwhelmed by it. Being with Hannibal made him feel like he was home- like he was safe.

_Safe with a killer._ He laughed to himself.

Will took a few more seconds to take in Hannibal’s soft, passive expression before speaking. He knew it would harden again the minute Hannibal woke up.

“Hannibal.” Will spoke gently. He knew Hannibal was a light sleeper- at least, that’s how he’d been with Will this far. Will had theorized that was because Hannibal expected to wake up one morning and to find himself alone. He wondered who, if anyone, had been able to find enough courage in themselves to do that to him before. Will couldn’t bear the thought of doing that too him.

Hannibal woke up to his name, tilting his head up and away from the pillow in a manner that ‘corrected’ the skin on his face. He opened his eyes slowly and Will could read the honest surprise develop on him as he came to realize their positions on the bed.

“Will?” Hannibal responded, shrugging his shoulders as if he may sit up. “Is something wrong?”

Will stopped Hannibal from moving by placing a hand on his cheek. He watched Hannibal’s expression instantly relax again. Will thought about this and thought about how much control he had over this man; Hannibal would do anything for him and Will wondered if Hannibal was aware that he would do the same.

Will left his entire life behind for him, to become whatever it was Hannibal had in mind for him, and it was because he wanted to- because he loved him.

The realization had been startling at first. It was painful for him to think about that truth for a long while, but now it was just fact: Will Graham loved Hannibal Lecter. His love for him was so pure, so concentrated and intense, that it made him question every other form of love he had felt in the past. He couldn’t imagine loving another person this much, in this way. He loved Hannibal just as Hannibal loved him.

Will took a deep breath in and moved his lips into meet with Hannibal’s. It wasn’t much of kiss, just long enough and with his mouth open enough to create the perfect sound as he pulled away. His hand stayed on Hannibal’s cheek and their eyes closed and opened together.

Will didn’t return his head to his own pillow, but instead laid his head next to Hannibal’s on his. He stayed close to him, pulling the rest of his body across the bed until he felt Hannibal’s form meet his under the sheets. He liked the way Hannibal’s breath felt on his face.

Hannibal’s eyes never left Will’s lips after that. He brought his hand up from under their sheets and cupped Will’s cheek in the same way Will was cupping his. Their wrists crossed over in a kind of weave, like they were threaded together. Will sighed against his touch, happily and with relief.

“Sorry to wake you.” He said, smiling with sparkling eyes as if he were plotting. It was an expression Hannibal knew well.

Hannibal turned his palm on Will’s cheek until his fingers were resting on the back of his neck. He brought their faces together again, brushing his lips against Will’s while he spoke. “This is a perfectly acceptable reason to wake me.”

Will caught Hannibal’s lips up in his own, teasing at his upper lip with his tongue. This kiss was longer, and firmer. They pulled on each other and moved on the bed until they could feel the thud of one-another’s hearts, racking around in their chest like trapped animals. Hannibal’s arm that laid against the bed found its way to Will’s side, then to his hip. The hand Will had left on Hannibal’s cheek, dropped to his neck and collarbone.

Suddenly, enticing a breathy groan from both of them, Hannibal pushed Will flat into the mattress. He manipulated himself until he was on top of Will, resting his arms above his shoulders so that he was closed in underneath him. Their legs fell together as if they were just more puzzle pieces fate had created.

They kept kissing, planning to do so until the other showed any sign of wanting to stop. They found their lungs clutching for air in the brief moments that their lips came apart as if they were happily suffocating on their combined existence. The startling silence of the room was only broken by the wetness of their mouths, and the quiet murmurs of their bodies as they shifted against the sheets.

“Hannibal.” Will said, only when his lips felt raw and as tired as he was. He turned his face away when he spoke, causing Hannibal to plant a kiss on the very corner of his mouth.

Hannibal breathed him in a delicately disappointed sigh before lifting his face away from Will’s completely.

“I’m very tired.” Will explained. He corrected his face to look forward again.

Hannibal dropped his head slowly, until their foreheads pressed together. He looked into Will’s hooded eyes with a kind of satisfaction he had yearned for years to feel.

From Will’s point of view, the gaze was sickly sweet and nearing toxic, but he loved it.

“We can resume this,” Hannibal suggested, batting his eyes slowly as he paused. “In the morning.”

Will smiled and closed his eyes, breaking their excruciating eye contact while tipping his head down so that their touching foreheads were even-more-so-together.

“I would like that.” He said, cheerfulness as heavy in his voice as it was on his face.

Hannibal placed a quick kiss on Will’s lips, then on his chin. He rolled away, back to his original placement on the bed. He turned his back to Will, half from habit and half from consideration of the unknown. He wasn’t sure _how much_ was okay now, and he didn’t want to force Will into anything he didn’t want.

What was okay became clearer to him when he felt Will roll into his back. He placed a hand on Hannibal’s waist while the other curled under their pillows, and rested his head in the curve of Hannibal’s neck.

“Good night, Hannibal.” He whispered, his lips touching the shell of Hannibal’s ear and his curls tickling at his neck. Will couldn’t see Hannibal’s face but he could feel the smile that stretched over his lips. They wore the same expression, Will was sure.

“Good night, Will.”

**Author's Note:**

> An oldie I wrote exactly 30 days after watching The Wrath of the Lamb for the first time. Rediscovered it today and did very little editing (so I hope it's an alright read).
> 
> Title from San Fermin's Sonsick.


End file.
